Territory
by Vixen279
Summary: Booth and Bones relax after spending hours at a crime scene.


**I do not own the Bones characters, I just like to play with them. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Temperance POV**

It had been a messy crime scene and an even longer drive back. I did not even argue with Booth over who got to drive. All I wanted was a shower and I had offered Booth the same courtesy in my guest room. He had not argued as much as he usually did.

The hot shower felt wonderful and I guiltily hoped that my interns and Hodgins would not call me back into the lab until the morning. A night without their incessant chatter and questions is what I need.

I dressed in some frivolous but playful pajamas that I got as a gift from Angela. She said that I should have fun pjs. Whatever. She has a theory for everything. Sometimes I just want to put her on mute, but she is my best friend.

I wanted a snack, so I headed to the kitchen. I turned the corner and found him in my kitchen rummaging through my cabinets.

"Hello, Bones." I stare at him. He really does have a pleasing and very symmetrical facial structure. The rest of him is not a hardship to look at either. Snap out of it, Temperance.

"What are you doing in my kitchen, Booth?"

He gives me the charm smile. "My kitchen is not stocked and it is all the way across town. Have mercy on me, Bones."

He was in a grey tee shirt that said boot camp and it fit him quite well. He was also wearing dark grey sweats that were in danger of falling down his hips and he was wearing sneakers. He rummaged around in the refrigerator.

I pulled him away and made him sit down. I stared into his eyes, and then I moved to the pantry and the freezer to get what I needed.

"Drink this."

"What is this?" Doesn't he trust me?

"Poison, Booth." He blanches.

"Actually, it is not poison. I would not give you something that was harmful! It is a vegetable drink." He does not eat enough vegetables. He drank it and made a face at me. What a big baby.

As a reward, I made him a coffee and chocolate ice cream smoothie with chocolate covered coffee beans on top. It was thick and it would taste quite delicious. I pulled out two spoons and made him follow me to the living room. We sat side by side on the sofa and I handed him a spoon.

* * *

 **Booth POV**

She is beautiful and she is barefoot and so fresh faced. She is wearing a cute black and white pajama set that looks like cow print. I know that Angela bought them for her. Her hair is in a ponytail.

I put my arm around her shoulders and we eat the thick smoothie and watch 'Trading Places'. I suggested that she put it on because she wanted to know why the agents at the scene were joking and betting each other a dollar. I laughed as I remembered.

I am so glad that I made her buy this big screen television. We just chilled and enjoyed each other's company. Of course, Miss Know-it-All talked through the movie, but I am used to her many quirks.

I took her hair down and massaged her scalp. She moaned and seemed to melt again. What was I doing? What was she letting me do? In retaliation, she massaged my shoulders and damn it felt good.

By the end of the movie, she was laying on the sofa and I was laying in front of her with the back of my head cushioned by her breasts and she was stroking my scalp with one hand and her other hand is across my torso. I love this woman. I adore being held like this. What would she do if I told her how I feel?

I took a deep breath. "So tell me what you did to Perotta." She shrugs.

Agent Perotta had showed up to the crime scene in a low cut top and had flirted with me shamelessly. That did not bother Bones. Or so she claimed. What made her snap was when Perotta stepped on her evidence. She had made two of the CSI team pick her up and carry her to a truck.

She stroked my scalp again and I had to force myself not to propose.

"I did not do anything to Agent Perotta, Booth. I simply told the team that she had compromised the evidence and that her Manolos were now necessary to the investigation. I am sure that they gave her a pair of work boots or something to wear. It is a shame that she will be without her $300 high heeled shoes. Did you agree to her offer of casual sex?"

I smile. She is so transparent when she is jealous. "No, Bones and she did not offer me sex. She asked me to dinner tomorrow night." She huffs.

"It was highly unprofessional of her to conduct her private business under the guise of assisting with an investigation. And she was offering you sex, Booth. She was wearing perfume and lipstick and her top three buttons were undone. She also kept tossing her hair about. I am sure that Hodgins will find strands of her bleached blonde mane on the body."

Wow. Kitty's got claws. I laced our hands together.

"Bones, whatever she was offering, I turned her down flat. I am actually interested in someone else and she is amazing."

She sat up abruptly and gathered up our cup and spoons and walked briskly into the kitchen.

"Bones, calm down." She was slamming things and putting dishes into the dishwasher.

"Booth, I am quite calm. I am simply cleaning the detritus that has accumulated in my kitchen due to the long hours that I work. Maybe I should call Keith from the Archeology department. He has made overtures to me in the past. If he agrees, then maybe we could double date. I am very interested to observe you on a date and this way you will not have to interrupt mine. You will already be there."

I sigh. She was killing me.

I pull her away from the sink. "Bones, the person I am interested in is you." She stops struggling with me and stares at me like I am her ancient remains. I try not to squirm under that expert gaze.

"That does not make sense, Booth. You said that we have a line and even though you dated Cam and Andrew asked me on a date, I have to respect that." I hate myself right now.

"Bones, listen to me. When I said that, it was to protect myself. I know that you are amazing and brilliant and beautiful, but at that time, you were not ready to be in a relationship with me. I had to stop myself from begging you to be with me."

She blinks at me and takes a deep breath. "Booth, that was two years ago. Are you saying that we could have been engaging in coitus all of this time?" What?

"No! Listen, that is what I mean! You cannot call it coitus. Or sex. I told you it is making love." She shakes her head.

"Please. You were having wild lust filled sex with Cam and Tessa and Rebecca. Do not try to make me believe differently."

She storms away from me and flops back on the couch in the far corner.

I sat close to her and took her hand.

"I was not rejecting you, Temperance. Believe me; I have wanted you since I met you. I wanted us to have something special, not just a wild fling to satisfy biological urges!" She turns her head away from me.

I turn it back. "Can't you see that we are much closer now and more comfortable with each other than we were back then? You get along with my kid and we spend all of our free time together. We sabotage each other's dates all of the time, Bones."

She looks at me and then she giggles. "You are correct about the dates. I did unscrew my kitchen pipe before calling you, though." I chuckle at her and kiss her cheek.

"Yes, and you put down newspaper and moved all of the things from that cabinent. It was pretty transparent, Bones. I thank you, anyway because that was a horrible date. She talked about her ex the whole time. I thought about you the whole time and when you called with your little kitchen problem, I left dust behind, that is how fast I left her there. I did give her money for a cab."

She giggles and smacks my arm.

"What about when you called me and told me that there was a crime scene and you needed a ride and I raced to your apartment to find you with Thai food set out. You said it was a crime to make you eat it all alone. Fine, I see your point, Booth. What does this mean, though?"

I lean into her and she does not back away. Good girl. "It means that I love you, Temperance. It means that we take one day at a time and you let me kiss you here, and here and here."

I punctuate my words with kisses to her neck, jaw and lips. She responds by throwing her arms around my shoulders and we slide backwards onto the couch and she feels so good in my arms. We break away when we need to breathe again.

"Bones, if we do this, we cannot go back to how we were. No more 'just partners'." She smiles.

"I find that I love you, too, Booth." Hallelujah! She brightens. "Does this also mean that I can brand you so that other women will know that I as an Alpha female have marked my territory?" Damn, she is so hot.

"Yes, Bones. It also means that I will hurt the next guy that thinks he can have you. I have a gun and I will use it." She giggles.

"You will not shoot someone, Booth! Come on. I think that you can assist me with a scientific experiment." I follow her to her bedroom and watch her take pillows off of the bed.

"What type of experiment, Bones?" She starts stripping and I am struck dumb. By the time that she gets down to her camisole and her lacy panties, I move towards her.

"It is simple, Booth. You can show me how to break the laws of physics." I laugh and tackle her to the bed. This was going to be good.


End file.
